TwilightClan's Destiny
TwilightClan's Destiny is an unpublished short story about what TwilightClan was like when it first started to form. TwilightClan's Alliances Leader: Twilightfur Deputy: Mightclaw Medicine Cat: Placeholderclaw Warriors: Aspenwing Snow Lilacsight Amberbreeze Apprentices: Redpaw Story This is copied word-by-word Twilightfur padded through TwilightClan's territory, towards camp. Their territory was a large, rocky mountain. The entrance to their camp was near the top, it was the start of a tunnel. Twilightstar eventually got to the tunnel, padding through. It had rocks sticking out. The tunnel started goign down and he followed it. He passed a small cave in the wall, big enough for about 7 cats, the Apprentices Den. He continued going down, passing a large cave, able to fit about 26 cats, the Warriors Den, then a small cave able to fit 3 cats and 7 kits, the nursery. He was near the bottom of the tunnel. The empty Medicine Den, able to fit about 9 cats in it and his den, able to fit about 3 cats in it sat at the bottom, in the large gap between the Nursery and his den, was a medium-sized cave, able to fit 13 cats, the Elders Den. On some jagged stones coming out of the wall was inextinguishable fire that would light up the tunnel forever. He looked at the Medicine Den. Redpaw was the one he wanted to be a Medicine Cat. She had gray fur with a reddish tint in it and dusty blue eyes, she'd be able to easily get around the mountain and collect herbs, safe from harm. The DawnClan medicine cat, Fishnose, was teaching Redpaw what she could about herbs. Redpaw's current mentor was Amberbreeze, the ginger she-cat trying to teach Redpaw to defend herself. He started examing around, seeing if there may be any blocked cave that could be used as a Meeting Place or Training Place. After awhile, he gave up. He padded outside, towards the current Training Place, a large dent in the middle of the mountain. He caught four scents, Snow, Mightclaw, Lilacsight, and Aspenwing, training to defend themselves better in this territory. He padded towards them. Snow was practicing hiding his pale white pelt. He was doing a training-fight with Aspenwing, a gray she-cat with green eyes, able to hide better in the mountains. Aspenwing leapt at Snow, he leapt out of the way, and quickly kicked dirt onto his pelt, crouching near the wall, his pelt blending in more with the gray and brownish area. Mightclaw was practicing leaping from stone-to-stone while attacking or defending himself. Lilacsight leapt at him, reaching for a bite. A black-and-white paw slammed her aside, and she blocked her light purple eyes from the dust. She got up, a scrape on the left side of her brown body, Mightclaw's green eyes glowed in amusement. He continued observing both groups moves, he knew each cat would ahve their own training moves for this enviornment, and as cats are trained, the ones with more apprentices will have their moves carry on, while the ones with less apprentices will have their moves slowly die out. "Snow, how do you even hide like that?" Twilightfur heard Aspenwing ask, fire flickering at the she's paws. "I extend my left hind leg, tail, and right front leg. I slam the two legs down in a circular motion, and us my tail to brush dust towards me." Snow replied. Twilightfur shook his head. "Attention!" He called, the four training cats looking at him. "Despite not being granted my nine lives from StarClan yet, I shall now be known as Twilightstar. This is the start of a Clan, and a Clan leader should have their name. My new name is a sign of peace and a new start for all Magic Cats!" He announced, using his powers to send two boulders flying into the air. They landed in the middle of the Training Grounds, cracking. The cats cheered his name. "Twilightstar! Twilightstar! Twilightstar!" followed fire, a large breeze, a small explosion, and a blow of snow that soon melted.